Halloween Spirits AU
by Kykee
Summary: Hidden in the deepest area of the woods, the Wammy's mansion stands, a home to four spirits, trapped until Halloween, where they are allowed to roam free for a single night. This year, however, they are all determined to escape for good. With each spirit needing the aid of a human in order to leave, which restless soul will finally be laid to rest?


**AN/ First of before you read this there's something you should know**

 _There is two people writing this story, it's a collaboration between MadamMandarinPear and T8dragons (me)_

 **Yup that's me, you may remember me from such Death Note fanfic classics like Two Faced, that one story where Near has multiple personality disorder! And... Nothing else really**

 _I'll talk in italics_

 **And I'll talk in bold**

 _We are taking turns writing one paragraph and then we swap_

 **See if you can notice anything different between our writing styles, can you guess who started writing first?**

 _For your information this is an AU so anything that happened in the actual series has been changed_

 **It is also a Halloween special, so we'll try our best to get the final chapter on the day, also something I should mention in that there will be NO SHIPPING! Sorry, but there will be only purely friendship.**

 _Lets us begin_

There are rumours about spirits. Sprits of those who have died, spirits from ancient legends, and spirits who appear on a specific day.

Halloween.

This is the story of those four spirits.

Witnesses state seeing the creatures mainly reassembling humans, aside from a few demonic features.

The first is known as Saibankan, is described as a pale boy with snow white hair, who observes the trick or treaters. If he finds little effort put into their costumes, he will without hesitation raid their homes of any toys.

The second is named Goto by the public, and will steal any chocolate not protected by a cross on Halloween night. The spirit is said to have chin length blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a horrific scar marring half his face.

Another, called Amaidesu is most commonly seen in a unique crouched position, with messy black hair, pale skin and deep bags under his black eyes. This spirit is known for it's massive sweet tooth, as if a small amount of candy is not sacrificed to him, he will instead take every sugary substance you own as payment.

The final is the oldest and most deadly. He doesn't take innocent things such as sweets and toys, he takes human lives. The spirit known simply as Kira has rarely been sighted. Those who have, describe him as looking like a fairly normal school student with short light brown hair and red eyes, until he pulled out a scythe, sprouted wings, and flew into the sky with a devilish smile.

L sat on the roof of the mansion surveying the forest, Mello and Near snuck up beside him,  
"Do you think anyone will come this year?" Near whispered  
"They will, they have to." replied L  
Mello shook his head in disgust  
"This is ridiculous, we all know that it's L's turn to get out of the mansion."  
Near walked away,  
"For all we know Light will get out this time, and then we'll have to wait another hundred years for a chance"

Near paused by the door, then he heard him,  
"Uhh Guys.." Near whispered  
"What now Near, scared of the dark?" Mello said tauntingly  
"It's not the dark I'm scared of... It's who lives in it."  
Mello laughed  
"I wonder how you would fare If I locked you in there all by your self"

"Thats enough Mello, we all know that fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to get us out of here."  
Mello backed away from Near,  
"Whatever you say, L" Mello's voice was filled with contempt.

"Were you talking about me?" Light emerged from the shadows, a malicious smirk upon his face.  
"What made you think that?" L replied stiffly, refusing to look the spirit in the eyes.  
"I heard the words dark and simply assumed" He said, his grin growing wider.  
"Of course you'd assume that" muttered Mello under his breath.

"Oh did you say something Mello?"  
Light said with an evil smile.  
"Nothing that concerns you" L interrupted  
"Well then I will leave, I just wanted to tell you how I'm going to get out this year"  
Mello laughed "And how do you plan to do that, glare your way out of here?"  
In the corner Near laughed quietly  
"Near did you have something you wanted to say? I'm intrigued to hear your opinion." The smile quickly disappeared from the pale boy's face as he averted his eyes to the ground.  
"Your plans will be foiled again and again, as long as one of us is here with you, you will never escape." L spoke solemnly, causing Light to simply grin in response.

Light turned to make his way down the stairs, when a socked foot stuck out and tripped, falling all the way down. Near immediately slammed the door with a faint smile and Mello burst out laughing. They could all hear Light's enraged screams from downstairs and loud footsteps thudded in their ears.  
"Whelp, I'm out of here" declared Mello,  
as he spread his wings and took of into the sky.

"Are you going to leave too, L?" Near said with an emotionless face,  
"I'll look after Light tonight if you want"  
L remained silent for a few seconds  
"Its my turn" L said quietly,  
"Mello and I will return in the morning." L turned his back as Near took of into the night. Slowly he walked over to the door and let himself in.  
He wondered what Light was going to do tonight and shuddered in dread. The last time they had been separated Light had forced one of them into the basement for a week, with nothing but the rats for company.

L sat crouched crouched alone once again, staring intently at the full moon, deep in thought. He had been trapped in this mansion as long as he could remember, as well as Light, Near and Mello. L remembered nothing of his previous life, if he'd even had one. All he could remember was the same tedious routine that repeated itself each year.

There had been more spirits then the four of them, but they had all left the mansion thousands of years ago. Halloween spirits such as himself could only leave the mansion and explore the outside world on Halloween, of which they would usually make the most of their time, collecting astounding amounts of their respected addictions to last an entire year.

If a human were to stumble across their home, a connection would be made between the first spirit they laid eyes on, as the ghost like beings could only be seen while inside the mansion. If the human is able to escape the maze like house, the spirit they share a connection with will also be freed. Nobody knew what was to come after escaping the horrific place, all the 4 spirits knew, was that whatever it was, it beat the pathetic lives they were living.

L sighed, thinking of his chances of leaving this year. They were all too low for his liking, around a 8% chance. The mansion was extremely well hidden, and when somebody did come, they were usually first to connect with Near, Mello and himself, leading Light to kill them simply to keep them from escaping and having him wait for another hundred to attempt again. Light was determined as always to leave the place, and L knew very well he would do anything to do just that. Light had always been the most conniving and devilish spirit of the Wammy's mansion. While L, Near and Mello all stole minor things from humans, Light, at any chance would kill a human if they were frightened enough for him to do so.

He was unnerving, malicious and cruel, but L had seen him before he developed these traits. It was a common known fact among the four spirits that Light had been the first to exist, L had followed a mere few hundred years later. He had witnessed Lights mental state slowly deteriorate the longer he was kept in the mansion, eventually driving him to his current self.

Near and Mello were both much younger, following many years after and had only seen him as the demon he was today. L was also desperate to finally leave the mansion, because he was afraid of becoming like Light, an unstable and feared being, a monster. He was honestly beginning to regret watching Light for the night to attempt to save some human lives. L missed the feeling of flying freely throughout the town, and accepting the children's offerings of sweets.

His ear pricked at the sound of flapping wings, and L looked into the air only to see Light flying towards the town. He sighed, before spreading his own wings, and following him into the darkness.

Light flew across the open night sky, he knew L was following him. Typical L, always trying to make things right. He knew that L secretly believed that the old Light, L's friend, was still here, but he was long gone. The old Light was weak and foolish, quick to trust anyone, and L had betrayed him. Knowing that Light's mental state was rapidly decreasing, L had stopped Light getting out of the mansion. 'Traitor' Light thought viciously, no true friend would do that.

L quietly flew after Light, there was no point really, the chance that Light had already noticed that he was being followed was over 80% but if he directly confronted Light, he would probably attack him, and since Light had been there for the longest, he was definitely be the strongest of the two. L sighed. He missed his friend Light, he was probably the only thing that kept him sane for all of those years, until Light went insane himself.

Light saw a rocky outcrop sticking out of a small hill and descended onto it, hearing L land behind him he stiffened preparing to scare L away. He could be alone, if push came to shove he wouldn't hesitate to inflict a lot of pain. Causing other people misery was the only thing that Light enjoyed nowadays, hearing Near or Mello scream was one of the most fun things to do, but L reaction was the best. He never screamed or cried out, but only endured the pain, waiting for it to be over.

L waited while Light slowly turned around, his ayes darkening with malice,  
"I don't appreciate being followed, L."  
L remained silent, his dark eyes stared Light in the eye with a piercing gaze. "But nothing I say will change you right, you know the reason I'm going to get out, because I can change and adapt, it is the survival of the fittest, you should know that better than anyone."  
L shifted his gaze, it was clear he wasn't enjoying talking with the remains of his only friend.  
"You sicken me L, you talk about logic and strategy but you think that we're all going to get out of this alive" Light sneered.  
"Used to believe it too." L whispered,  
"Before you became who you are now."

Light glared, before flying into the air once again, this time with incredible speed. He made sure L wouldn't be able to follow him this time. Tonight is the night, he thought to himself. He had been planning for years now, and had chosen the perfect candidate to set him free. Light made sure to select a firm believer of the myth, and a strong supporter of himself.

Light flew over the town trying to remember the right street so much of the city changes so fast. Finally when he located the right house he went inside and picked up a pen, writing a hasty note telling the person who lived inside where the mansion was located, and to come that night, alone. Feeling satisfied Light left the house, with an evil smile on his twisted face,  
"This time I will get out and L can't stop me!"

In an entirely different part of the world, Near stood inside a toy store, fascinated by his surroundings. He was so tempted to pick up and play with the massive train set that resided in the centre of the room, though knew he was to only lay hands on the items he had claimed. Reluctantly leaving the store, he flew into the sky in the direction of home, keeping his eyes peeled for any lack lustre Halloween costumes. It didn't take long to travel long distances quickly as a spirit, as their powerful wings could allow them to travel across countries in minutes.

Choosing to stop by one of the last city's on his trip home he saw a few people wearing interesting Halloween costumes. Landing beside some of the people he noticed a blonde girl wearing a particularly tasteless sluty outfit. Near glared disapprovingly at the sight and took off, feeling extremely dissatisfied with the quality of modern Halloween costumes. He would have checked to see if the women owned any toys for him to steal, but he got the impression she wouldn't own the newest Transformer he so desperately wanted.

It was then when he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair lazing on a street light, a large full bag of chocolate grasped in his hand.  
"Had any luck" Near spoke, grabbing the leather clad spirit's attention from below. Noticing Near's presence, he jumped from the light and landed beside him, leaning against the pole.  
"Hardly" he replied gruffly, narrowing his eyes at white haired spirit.  
"Everyone here believes in the legends now, how can I steal their chocolate when their all guarded by those stupid crosses!"  
"Aren't you wearing one yourself though?" Near questioned, eyeing the rosary around Mello's neck.  
"Only because I make them look good" he replied sharply, before continuing after a slight pause.  
"What about you? It doesn't look like you've got much of a haul yet"  
Near sighed, "I've seen plenty of terrible costumes tonight, but nobody seems to own toy's anymore, their all too dependent on their electronics."

Mello grinned, "I wouldn't say that's a bad thing, I was able to steal a whole bowl worth of chocolate because this guy was playing some video game"  
He took a moment to chuckle at the memory, "He was so absorbed he didn't even notice a dozen flying chocolate bars!"

Near frowned slightly, "Was there a cross guarding it?"  
Mello stopped chuckling and looked slightly guilty.  
"Well yeah, but I couldn't find any that weren't protected, and it's not like L's gonna find out right?"

Long ago, Mello would constantly steal chocolate relentlessly every Halloween night, sending city's across the world into mass hysteria, so L decided to put in the rule that if the chocolate was guarded by a cross, Mello wouldn't be able to steal it, to restrict the blonde spirit's actions. People learned of this defence all too quickly for Mello's liking thanks too a couple of anonymous hints left by L, or Amaidesu, as he was known by the public.

Near considered informing L of Mello's breaking of the rules, but decided against it. Mello had already developed a slight distaste for him because of his apparent non existent emotions, he didn't need to give the older spirit another reason to dislike him, as he honestly wished they were able to get along better.

Suddenly a police car rushed beside them, sirens blaring. Near and Mello watched in surprise as the vehicle disappeared around the corner.  
"I wonder what happened" said Mello, reaching into his bag and pulling a bar of chocolate out.  
Near twirled a stray piece of his hair, "It's heading in the direction of the mansion" His eyes stared intently at the road as ideas rushed through his head.  
"Perhaps Light already has a victim" he continued.

Mello's expression darkened, "Isn't L watching him though?" He replied, biting into his chocolate with a loud snap.  
"Don't pour all your faith into L, it is entirely possible Light was simply able to get away from him"  
The blonde narrowed his sapphire blue eyes, and spread his wings, ready to fly into the air.  
"Where are you going?" Near questioned, watching the blonde crumple and toss the treat's wrapper aside.  
"I'm gonna drop this off at the mansion" He replied, gesturing towards the bag he held tightly in his gloved hands.  
"You better hurry if you want any new toy's to play with, Near" He said with a smirk,  
"It's already 6:00pm"  
With those words he flew into the air with a destination in mind.

Near watched as he grew smaller and smaller, until he eventually disappeared from sight. He let out a small sigh, hoping he'd gather enough toy's to suppress his boredom for another year, he almost considered simply taking one from a store shelf, he knew that's what Mello would do. Glancing at a large clock hanging on the wall of a shop, Near saw that it was indeed 6:00, he would have five more hours of freedom, before he'd by physically forced to return to Wammy's mansion.

Near was about to leave the area himself when he spotted from the corner of his eye, a young man exiting an apartment wearing a ridiculous elephant onesie. A ghost of a smile appeared on his pale white face as he entered the apartment, quickly locating the mans room, and conducting a thorough search for any source of entertainment.

Elsewhere, a man in his late twenty's entered his home after a long day of work, rubbing his temple and blindly searching the cupboards in search of some much needed aspirin. It was only when he entered living room did he notice a letter residing on the table. A frown creased upon his face before the man picked up the paper, put on his glasses, and scanned the contents. A smile crept upon his face after reading the last of the text.

"God."

AN/  
 **Gee I wonder who that is...**

 _Oh yeah cos that was real subtle_

 **Whatever, each spirit will be meeting with a human, we gave little hints to who will be appearing in the next chapter**

 _We will give you a clue, the four Ms_

 **You basically just completely spoiled it**

 _Yeah, Oh well their loss_

 **Well stuff you, also I just wanted to say if Light seems a tad bit TOO evil, it's because we're imagining him how he would have turned out if he did win in the end**

 _Gee you know you just spoiled the series ending_

 **As if anyone's gonna look at Death Note Fanfiction before actually finishing the series, I'm sorry but if you did, then... Your a dumbass**

 _I apologise on my rude friends behalf_

 **I'm not rude, I'm opinionated**

 _Anyway see you when we upload the next chapter_

 **Which will probably be soon... Maybe**

 **PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
